To change
by noaizumi
Summary: Histoire DragoHermione, après un act non controlé nos deux jeune ados devrons en subir les conséquences.(ça nous avance tous :)
1. chapitre 1

To change  
(Chapitre 1)  
  
Hermione vit Drago prendre la direction du sous-sol. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver au sous-sol étant donné qu'on ne pouvait trouver que des cachots. A moins qu'il y eu découvert un des nombreux passages secrets ou mieux une salle secrète.  
  
Hermione avait maintenant 16 ans, l'allure de petite fille avait tout bonnement disparu pour laisser apparaître la silhouette d'une jeune femme très séduisante qui ne laissait pas indifférent la majorité des élèves masculins de Poudlard.  
  
Elle suivait donc Drago au sous-sol, celui-ci revenait de ses grandes vacances passées seul au japon étant donné que son père Lucius Malfoy avait apparemment trop à faire pour rejoindre son fils. Depuis ce voyage, Drago avait beaucoup changé tant à son apparence qu'à son comportement.  
  
Elle se trouvait maintenant dans un couloir où quelques bougies permettaient de voir où elle posait les pieds.  
  
Quant à Drago, il sentit que quelqu'un le suivait. Il pressa le pas pour tenter de semer son poursuivant. Il passa dans de petit couloir, par-ci par- là mais rien n'à faire la mystérieuse personne qui le suivait était toujours là. Il commençait à se demander si il rêvait car si ce n'était pas le cas, il s'enfonçait loin dans les entrailles du château et si cette personne lui voulait du mal il serait bien embêté d'être trop loin pour demander de l'aide bien qu'il soit capable de se battre tout seul.  
  
Cette poursuite s'acheva dans une salle qui était illuminée par de vieilles torches. La pièce était de taille moyenne, il y avait peut de décoration. Au milieu se trouvait une table tout en pierre de granite. Par-ci et là il y avait de vieux vestige romain comme si Poudlard avait été construit sur un vieux temple romain.  
  
Drago se cacha pour surprendre son éventuel agresseur. Pendant ce temps là, Hermione avança dans la pièce et pendant quelques secondes elle contempla la beauté de la salle. Lorsqu'elle regarda de droit à gauche, elle remarqua qu'elle avait perdu la trace de Drago lorsqu'une voix retentie derrière elle.  
  
Drago : J'ai découvert cette salle il y a quelques jours.  
  
Hermione se retourna brutalement. Drago s'avança vers elle mais celle-ci resta immobile.  
  
Drago : Quand j'ai besoin d'être seul ou de méditer, je viens ici, je m'agenoue, je ferme les yeux et je vide mon esprit.  
  
Hermione était étonné par les paroles si sereine de Drago qu'elle eut besoin de quelques minutes pour ce reprendre.  
  
Hermione : Pourquoi me dit-tu cela ?  
  
Drago : Parce que tu en demandais la réponse. Me trompe-je ?  
  
Elle remarqua que son regard n'était pas le même, ce n'était plus le regard d'un gamin gâté pourri qui n'en avait jamais assai. Mais le regard d'un jeune homme à la recherche de la maturité. Il s'approcha de plus en plus vers Hermione qui recula vers la table de pierre.  
  
Hermione : Heu .....Non, c'est exact.  
  
Drago : Ne t'inquiet pas je ne manigance rien.  
  
Hermione : Je veux bien te croire. Mais que t'arrive-t-il ?  
  
Drago : Quoi donc ?  
  
Hermione : D'habitude tu m'aurais insulté, je t'aurai remis à ta place et tu serais parti.  
  
Drago baissa la tête tout en souriant gentiment.  
  
Drago : C'est vrai que part le passé, je n'ai pas était bienséant envers toi.  
  
Hermione : Ni avec les autres...  
  
Il s'approcha encore, ils étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres de chacun. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit entre les deux jeunes adolescents. Et ils le sentaient.  
  
Hermione : Je ne comprends plus rien...  
  
Drago tout bas : Je suis aussi perdu que toi.  
  
Et l'inévitable se produisit, ils s'avancèrent chacun vers l'autre, ils fermèrent leurs yeux et leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent peut à peut jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent.  
  
Dans son bureau le professeur Dumbledore senti un grand pouvoir apparaître.  
  
Pendant quelques fractions de secondes leurs lèvres se quittèrent. Ils ouvrirent les yeux pour voir la réaction de l'autre, mais au lieu de cela, une passion monta dans leurs entrailles et leur cœur augmenta la cadence. Sans pouvoir résister, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, leur souffle se faisait de plus en plus rapide, Drago souleva Hermione et la déposa sur la table de granite, chacun auscultait avec ses mains le corps de l'autre. Hermione commença à déboutonner la chemise de Drago. De son côté, Drago enleva sa cravate pour faciliter le geste d'Hermione. Une fois la chemise déboutonnée, Drago l'enleva rapidement, pendant un instant Hermione fut étonnée que Drago soit aussi bien bâtit.  
  
Drago : Qui y a t'il ?  
  
Hermione : Nan rien...  
  
Et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois les deux ado étaient sous l'entière emprise du désir et ne pensait plus à rien d'autre que de faire un avec l'autre. Plus les secondes passaient plus les vêtements volaient de la table. Ils étaient maintenant entièrement nue, ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant l'ultime contact charnel, Hermione ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit Drago en elle. Elle grimaça au début et apprécia le moment après quelques minutes. L'acte amoureux fut long et passionné. Lorsque leur étreinte fut finit, Hermione était sur du Drago. Celui-ci lui souri, elle en fit de-même. Ils se relevèrent et s'habillèrent en silence. Aucun des deux n'osaient commencer la dialogue, Hermione prit son souffle.  
  
Hermione : Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux ne rien dire aux autres.  
  
Drago : Tu as raison cela nous apporterait que des ennuis.... Tu veux qu'on parte séparément ou tu préfère que je t'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie de ce labyrinthe ?  
  
Hermione : Je veux bien que tu m'accompagne, je n'aie pas très bien mémorisé le chemin.  
  
Drago lui souri. Il partirent ensemble, le reste du chemin, ils restèrent silencieux. Aucun des deux ado n'osait parlait de ce qui venait de se passer. A la sortie ils se quittèrent, Drago marcha à reculons vers la maison des Serpentard pour ne pas quitter des yeux Hermione qui en fit de même.  
  
Le lendemain matin Drago se réveilla, il sentit une douleur dans son cœur comme si quelqu'un lui enfonçait une aiguille en plein cœur. Il réalisa enfin ce qui c'était passé hier avec Hermione. Il resta allongé sur le dos pendant quelques minutes tout en pensant à tous les problèmes qu'il allait avoir si quelqu'un d'autre le savait. Mais le plus grand problème c'était ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Une sensation à la fois bonne et mauvaise. Les vacances de Noël approchèrent et comme à son habitude le professeur Mcgonagall passait dans les classes prendre les noms des élèves qui resteraient pendant les vacances. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'inscrivirent, tout le monde pensait que Drago s'inscrirait mais il n'en fut pas ainsi. En effet la plus part des élèves savaient qu'entre Drago et son père régnait une mauvaise tension depuis que celui-ci ne l'avait pas rejoint au Japon pendant les vacances d'été.  
  
Depuis ce fameux soir Hermione et Drago ne s'échangèrent pas beaucoup de regard et encore moins la parole. Ils étaient tous les deux trop gêné étant donné que depuis leur première année ils étaient ennemis et surtout Drago éprouvé une haine raciale par rapport au sang d'Hermione et pourtant l'impensable c'est produit, un grand amour est apparu alors que tout les opposait.  
  
Le trio sortait de la grande salle et marchait dans le Hall lorsque juste en face d'eux arriva Drago seul.  
  
Ron : Tiens !? Il n'est pas accompagné pas ses deux colosses ?  
  
Chacun marchait vers l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se croisent. Harry attendait de la part de Drago un regard froid et mauvais mais il n'en fut pas ainsi. Drago marchait les yeux vers le sol et les mains dans les poches. Hermione détourna son regard de l'autre côté. Drago poursuivi son chemin au grand étonnement d'Harry et de Ron.  
  
Harry : Tu ne le trouve pas bizarre ces temps ci ?  
  
Ron : C'est vrai, il nous enquiquine plus et il n'insulte plus Hermione. Il se tourna vers elle. Pas vrai ?  
  
Hermione se senti mal à l'aise, tout en évitant le regard des ses deux meilleurs amis, elle dit d'une voix gênée.  
  
Hermione : Heu....oui c'est vrai.  
  
Les deux garçons comprirent alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour ne plus la mettre mal à l'aise, ils n'insistèrent pas. Les vacances arrivèrent tous les élèves qui passaient leurs vacances chez eux s'apprêtaient à partir vers les carrosses pour rejoindre le Poudlard expresse. Drago voulu dire souhaiter de bonnes vacances à Hermione. Il fit un pas vers elle en ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se résilia et parti.  
  
Dans l'embarcation Drago était pensif.  
  
Drago : (Pourquoi je me sens si mal ? Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal ? Une autre voix surgie dans sa tête. La trahison ..voilà ce que tu ressens. En aimant cette sang de bourbe tu trahis toute ta famille) NON !!  
  
Les autres élèves se retournèrent pour voir qui avaient criait, mais Drago ne broncha pas.  
  
Le jour de Noël, nos trois jeunes trio avaient reçu des cadeaux de leurs familles. Ron reçu comme tout les ans un pull tricoté par Mrs Wesley. Harry en avait également reçu un. Après avoir ouvert tout leur cadeau, le trio décidèrent de faire un petit tour dans le château, ils s'apprêtaient à partir lorsqu'un hibou donna un paquet accompagné d'une carte à Hermione. Elle ouvrit le paquet et vit que c'était un petit écrin. Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'elle trouva à l'intérieur un magnifique pendentif en forme de dragon et en argent. Elle lut ensuite la petite carte.  
  
Je te souhait un joyeux Noël.  
D.  
  
Hermione fut ému par cette note et appuya la carte contre son cœur. Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un petit sourire amusé.  
  
Ron : Mademoiselle aurait-elle un admirateur secret ?  
  
Mais Hermione fronça les sourcils et Ron n'insista pas, il savait bien qu'il ne faillait pas chercher Hermione lorsqu'elle avait ce regard. Trois jours passèrent et les élèves étaient au milieu de leurs vacances. Le professeur Dumbledore était dans son bureau lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Drago avec ses valises entrer dans son bureau. Le professeur Mcgonagall l'accompagnait.  
  
Mcgonagall : Je l'ai trouvée à l'entré de l'école.  
  
Drago ne disait mot, il avait la tête baissée et avait les poings serré.  
  
Dumbledore : Alors mon garçon, que t'arrive-t-il ?  
  
Mais Drago n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il avait toujours la tête baissée.  
  
Dumbledore : Voyons, tu ne risque rien.  
  
Toujours la tête baissée.  
  
Drago le souffle haletant par la colère et par la tristesse: Je...je lui...je lui ai tout dit...absolument tout....elle....moi. Il ferma les yeux. Il m'a banni de chez lui.  
  
Dumbledore ainsi que Mcgonagall en furent surprit, même étonnés que Lucius Malfoy ait fait cela à son seul héritier.  
  
Dumbledore : Votre père à donc renié son propre fils pour avoir eu une aventure avec une fille ?  
  
Drago : Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille et ne dites pas aventure....je....je l'ai trahis en....en aimant une fille de Moldus.  
  
Dumbledore et Mcgonagall furent navré par la cruauté de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Dumbledore : Bien entendu, tu peux rester ici pour les vacances.  
  
Drago leva la tête.  
  
Drago : Merci professeur Dumbledore, mais je ne sais si cela serait correct de rester ici. Si la vérité se fait connaître, elle serait en danger.  
  
Dumbledore : Ne dis donc pas de bêtise, tu as tout autant le droit que les autres d'être ici. Certes pendant le passé, tu n'as pas été correct envers tes camarades mais l'amour a fait fondre la glace qui entouré ton cœur. Il est vrai que ça ne sera pas facile pendant quelque temps mais tu es grand maintenant tu as fait ton propre choix, il va falloir maintenant assumer ce choix.  
  
Drago : Je veux juste qu'elle n'est pas de problème.  
  
Dumbledore suri à ces paroles.  
  
Dumbledore : Le sacrifice pour l'amour d'une autre, qu'elle vertu magnifique et digne. Tu as l'air fatigué Drago. Je te conseil d'aller te reposer.  
  
Drago : Bien professeur Dumbledore....Merci.  
  
Drago parti.  
  
Mcgonagall : Ce garçon a beaucoup changé en si peu de temps. J'ai l'impression de savoir qui est cette jeune fille de parents Moldus qui a bouleversé la vie de Mr Malfoy. Il est vrai que si la rumeur d'une alliance entre la maison des Serpentards et des Griffondors se répandait, Drago aurai bien des ennuis avec ses camarades.  
  
Au dortoir, les élèves de Serpentards étaient étonnés de voir Drago arriver si tôt de ses vacances de Noël. Il parti se reposer quelques heures. La nouvelle ne se fit pas attendre. Tout le monde se demandait bien pourquoi Malfoy était rentrait alors qu'il ne c'était pas inscrit pour passer les vacances à Poudlard.  
  
Quelques semaines passèrent, Drago ne fréquentait plus Crabe et Golde ni même d'ailleurs les autres Serpentard. Et ceux-ci n'appréciaient guerre son comportement. Un jour, le capitaine de Quidditch des Serpentards interpella Drago dans la cour. A cette heure ci il y avait beaucoup de monde dont Hermione.  
  
Le capitaine : Drago, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Tu ne traîne plus avec nous et par-dessus le marché tu te mets à parler avec des Sangs de bourbes.  
  
Drago fit volte face, le regard noir.  
  
Drago : Pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne crois plus en ces conneries. La pureté n'est pas dans le sang mais dans l'âme et qu'importe les parents..... sorciers ou non.  
  
L'ensemble des Serpentards était choqué par les propos de Drago.  
  
Le capitaine : Tu...tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?  
  
Drago tout en regardant Hermione : Parfaitement, je raccroche, finit tout ça.  
  
Les Serpentards présents commencèrent à regarder Drago avec du dégoût.  
  
Le capitaine : Traître.  
  
Drago : Non, il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre la vérité. Vous pouvez aussi la découvrire.  
  
Le capitaine : Tu regretteras cette décision Malfoy.  
  
Drago : Non je ne regrette rien.  
  
Tous les Serpentards partirent choquer et dégoûté de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. La réaction du reste des élèves était partagée. Hermione quant à elle, ferma les yeux comme si elle savait ce qui attendait Drago. Harry et Ron restèrent méfiant par cet étrange revirement de situation. 


	2. chapitre 2

Deux semaines passèrent, durant ces deux semaines Drago avait du subir les animosités de ses camarades de Serpentards. Quant au reste des élèves, ils étaient partagés entre la méfiance et la surprise. Un soir Drago patrouillait dans les couloirs comme le reste des préfets de chaque maison. Il marchait dans un couloir lorsqu'il vit tout au bout de celui-ci une élève de la même année que lui. Elle se rapprocha de lui.  
  
Hermione : Bonsoir.  
  
Drago : bonsoir. Tu vas bien ?  
  
Drago posa sa main droite sur ses côtes.  
  
Hermione : Oui merci. heu...et toi ?  
  
Drago : Oui ça va, rien de grave.  
  
Hermione :...  
  
Drago : Ecoute, je n'ai rien dis sur ton identité. Tu ne risque rien.  
  
Hermione : Et toi ?  
  
Drago : Moi ?! Je sais me défendre et puis, je dois passer par-là pour mon pardon.  
  
Hermione : Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'es plus le même.  
  
Drago : On m'a ouvert les yeux. Hermione....  
  
Ron : Hermione !! Ça va ? Il ne t'embête pas ?  
  
Hermione : Ron, ça va aller, t'inquiet.  
  
Ron : Qu'est ce que tu mijotes Drago ?!  
  
Drago : Je comprends que tu sois méfiant Ron, mais je ne mijote rien, je ne faisais que discuter avec Hermione.  
  
Ron : C'est vrai ça Hermione ?  
  
Hermione : Oui Ron.  
  
Ron : Humm.  
  
Hermione : Bon on y va ?  
  
Ron : Oui...heu d'accord.  
  
Drago : Bonne soirée.  
  
Hermione : Toi aussi.  
  
Ron : Heu oui ces ça.  
  
Ron et Hermione partirent en direction de la maison des Griffondors, Drago en fit de même.  
  
Ron : Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?  
  
Hermione : Ron arrête de jouer au garde du corps s'il te plaît.  
  
Ron : Bon bon d'accord. C'est que je...  
  
Hermione : Tiens à moi, je sais et je tiens à toi aussi.  
  
Ron répond d'un sourire. Le lendemain Drago se présenta au cours de métamorphose avec un oeil au beur noir. Tout le monde le remarqua.  
  
Mcgonagall : Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?  
  
Drago : Je me suis cogné dans une porte.  
  
Mcgonagall : Ben voyons.  
  
En fait depuis un certain temps Drago manifestait des signes de maltraitances. Un soir Drago faisait comme tous les soirs son footing autour de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une bande de Serpentard.  
  
Drago un peu essoufflé : Que voulez-vous ?  
  
Un des Serpentard : Nous en avons discuté et nous avons conclu de te donner une dernière chance de revenir à la raison et de choisir ton vrai camp. Je ne te le demanderai pas une deuxième fois, veux-tu revenir parmi-nous ? Et nous oublierons le reste.  
  
Le reste des Serpentard se positionnèrent autour de Drago, celui-ci s'en aperçut.  
  
Un des Serpentard : Alors ? Répond !!  
  
Drago : Non.  
  
Un des Serpentard : Tu en es sûr ?  
  
Drago : Parfaitement sûr.  
  
Un des Serpentard : Bien....  
  
Il s'avança vers Drago et le frappa en plein visage, celui-ci vacilla par terre. Après quelques fractions de secondes il se relava sans broncher.  
  
Un des Serpentard : Tu refuse de combattre ?!  
  
Drago : Certain combat n'en vaux pas la peine.  
  
Un des Serpentard : ARRETE AVEC TES PUTAINS DE PHRASES DE PHILOSOPHE !!!  
  
Il le frappa à nouveau.  
  
Drago : Vois-tu c'est pour cela que je ne veux plus faire parti de votre clamp, des lâches, c'est tout ce que vous être au fond.  
  
Le Serpentard : Tu me traite de lâche ?  
  
Drago : Oui, je ne pense pas que seul, tu aurais eu assai de courage pour m'affronter. En fait, je suis même sûr que tu as besoin de tes copains pour faire crier ta copine au plumard.  
  
Le Serpentard : Là tu vas le regretter.  
  
Ils se mirent tous à le tabasser, quant ils eurent fini, Drago était au sol, le visage en sang. Il n'était pas KO, il encaissait bien les coups. Il se leva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers l'école, lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, il alla à la bibliothèque. Il s'assit sur une chaise et vérifia si son nez n'était pas cassé quand soudain.  
  
Hermione : Ho mon dieu ! Drago !!  
  
Elle se précipita, à la grande surprise d'Harry et de Ron, vers Drago.  
  
Hermione : Cela ne peut plus durer Drago, il faut que tu en informe Dumbledore.  
  
Drago : Je ne suis pas un indique.  
  
Hermione : Mais Drago, la prochaine fois ça sera pire.  
  
Harry : Hermione tu peux nous expliquer ?  
  
Hermione : Tu le vois bien depuis qu'il a renoncé au principe fondamental des Serpentards, ils lui font payer.  
  
Ron : Oui ça on a compris, ce que Harry voulait dire, c'est qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous deux ?  
  
Drago : Rien voyons.  
  
Hermione : Non, il ment.  
  
Drago : Hermione non.  
  
Hermione : Ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis, ils comprendront.  
  
Harry : Comprendre quoi ?  
  
Hermione : Hé bien voilà, Drago et moi....on...on...on a eu une aventure ensemble.  
  
Harry resta hébété.  
  
Ron : Une aventure ensemble ?  
  
Hermione : Oui.  
  
Ron : Une aventure ensemble ?  
  
Hermione : Oui, t'es sourd ou quoi ?  
  
Ron : Une aventure ensemble ?!!  
  
Drago : Elle t'a dit oui Ron, combien de fois faut-il te le dire.  
  
Ron : Pardon, c'est que ....  
  
Harry : C'est si soudain et enfin voyons ....jamais on aurait cru que vous deux seriez amoureux.  
  
Drago : Pourtant c'est le cas.  
  
Hermione le regarda surprise. Elle lui chuchota.  
  
Hermione : Tu es sérieux ?  
  
Drago : Oui.  
  
Harry : Bon amenons-le à l'infirmerie.  
  
Drago : Ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
  
Hermione d'un ton grave : Si ça l'est et ne discute pas.  
  
Drago : Heu bien ok ok.  
  
Harry et Ron aidèrent Drago à marcher, une fois arrivé, madame Pomfresh soigna Drago. Celui-ci lui avait raconté qu'il s'est fait attaquer par le saule cogneur. Seul Hermione resta au côté de Drago, Harry et Ron les attendaient à la porte.  
  
Hermione : Drago je peux te poser une question ?  
  
Drago : Bien sur.  
  
Hermione : Quel a été le déclique ?  
  
Drago : C'est lors de mon voyage au japon que tout à changé. Comme mon père n'était pas là, ce fut un vieil homme qui s'occupa de moi. Il m'a emmené chez lui. Et crois moi ou non, il vivait dans un monastère. Tu imagine m'a réaction, cela m'étonné que mon père m'aurait laissé venir dans un endroit pareil, mais le vieil homme m'avait dis.....  
  
FLASH-BACK  
  
Drago : Qu'est ce que cette histoire ? J'espère que c'est une blague ?  
  
Le vieil homme : Non ça ne l'est pas.  
  
Drago : Mon père est-il au courant de cette mascarade ?  
  
Le vieil homme : Non.  
  
Drago : Mon père n'acceptera jamais de vivre ici. Alors pourquoi m'emmenez- vous ici ?  
  
Le vieil homme : Votre père ne viendra pas, il m'a averti par hiboux qu'il était trop occupé. L'esprit de votre père est perdu dans la haine, la vengeance et la soif de pouvoir, alors que le votre peut encore être sauvé.  
  
Drago : Quoi ?!! Mais .....et puis qui y a t-il de mal, la détermination et l'ambition sont des vertus respectables.  
  
Le vieil homme : Et qui vous emmènera à votre perte. Le pouvoir est un poison plus mortel que le cyanure, il vous ronge doucement de l'intérieur, il vous fait oublier qui vous étiez et de ce fait, vous devenez un être dépendent au pouvoir et qui se détruit au fur et à mesure emportant tous ceux qu'il aimait autrefois avec lui. Est-ce cela que vous voulez ?  
  
Drago : Vous ne croyez peut être pas que je vais rester ici, parmi tous ces sangs de bourbe ? Je ne suis tout de même pas votre prisonnier ? Vous n'aurez pas cette bêtise ?  
  
Le vieil : Non, tu es libre de repartir si tu en as envi.  
  
Drago : Vraiment ?  
  
Le vieil : Parfaitement.  
  
Drago : Où est le piège ?  
  
Le vieil Homme : aucun, vois-tu, contrairement comme chez toi, nous te laissons faire ton propre choix. Car chaque être vivant sur cette planète doit être maître de son destin et choisir lui-même son chemin.  
  
Drago : On croirait entendre Dumbledore. Bon et bien au revoir.  
  
Le vieil Homme : A très bientôt.  
  
Drago : Oui c'est ça.  
  
Il partit en direction de la sorti, lorsqu'une question lui vain en tête, qu'allait-il devenir seul dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait même pas. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était bel et bien seul. Après avoir réfléchi et n'ayant surtout pas le choix, il fit demi-tour.  
  
FIN DU FLASH-BACK  
  
Drago : A partir de là, tous les moines m'ont appris des valeurs que je ne connaissais pas. Pour la première fois j'ai appris ce qu'était le véritable honneur. Ils m'ont permis de poser un autre regard et j'ai pu voir le monde réel.  
  
Hermione : Le monde réel ?  
  
Drago : Il est trop tôt pour te le montrer, patience.  
  
Hermione : Drago s'il te plaîs.  
  
Drago : Chaque chose en son temps Hermione.  
  
Hermione : Bien, si tu le dis. Et en ce qui nous concerne ?  
  
Drago : Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne me gênerai pas pour hurler mes sentiments sur le toit de ce château.  
  
Hermione : Ecoute, on est pas non plus obligé de nous pavaner devant tout le monde tu sais. Drago : Oui tu as raison. Alors ça veut dire que ....  
  
Hermione : Shuuuut..  
  
Hermione posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Drago pour que celui-ci se taise. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un doux baisé sur ses lèvres. Malgré les blessures, ce baisé ne lui fit pas mal bien au contraire c'était une chaleur apaisante et réconfortante. 


	3. chapitre 3

Au passage merci pour les reviews.  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
C'était une belle journée qui commençait, le soleil dominait sur le ciel bleu, les oiseaux chatoyait sur les arbres. C'était enfin le Week-end, Drago remit de ses émotions de la veille et encore meurtrie par les coups, parvenait toutefois à faire son jogging du matin. Après avoir fait quelques tours, il croisa Hermione non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid.  
  
Drago : Bonjour.  
  
Hermione : Salut, tu vas mieux ?  
  
Drago : Je m'en remettrai.  
  
Hermione : Tu ne crois qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour faire du sport ?  
  
Drago : La santé vient de l'esprit mais aussi du corps.  
  
Hermione répondit par un sourire.  
  
Hermione : Tu sais, j'ai sut pour ton père et toi....et je ne ....  
  
Drago : Ne t 'inquiet pas, m'éloigner de lui à était l'une des meilleurs choses qui puisse m'arriver dans ma vie.  
  
Hermione : Oui mais c'est quand même ton père.  
  
Drago : Oui, je sais. Mais bon il y a plus important en cet instant.  
  
Hermione : Ha ?  
  
Drago : Oui, nous sommes samedi et il y a une sortie prévu au Pré-au-lard et je me demandais si...  
  
Hermione : Avec plaisir.  
  
Drago : Bien entendu, tu peux emmener tes deux amis.  
  
Hermione : Ils peuvent se passer de moi pendant une journée tu sais.  
  
Drago : Bien.  
  
Hermione se rapprocha de Drago et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.  
  
Drago : Maintenant, je suis définitivement de bonne humeur.  
  
Un peu plus tard, les élèves ayant le droit d'aller au Pré-au-lard se réunirent tous dans le hall du château. Drago avait rejoins Hermione sous l'œil méfiant d'Harry et de Ron. Certes ils acceptaient leur relation mais n'étaient pas du moins ami avec Drago, par ailleurs cela était réciproque. Ils attendaient tous que le concierge du château vienne devant l'entrée pour identifier les élèves ayant le droit ou non de sortir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvris enfin, au grand étonnement de tout le monde se fut le père de Drago qui entra dans un fracas digne de Severus Rogue.  
  
Drago : Par tous les dieux, mon père.  
  
Les élèves s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un Lucius Malfoy de fort mauvaise humeur, d'ailleurs il était toujours de mauvais humeur. Il s'arrêta net devant son fils.  
  
Drago : Père.  
  
Lucius : J'ai reçu un message venant d'un très proche ami de la famille me disant des choses qui n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy.  
  
Drago : Je croyais que je ne faisais plus parti de la famille ?  
  
Lucius : J'ose espérer que tout cela fut une mauvaise blague.  
  
Drago : Comme toujours tu n'écoute pas ce que je te dis.  
  
Lucius : Ne soit pas insolent envers ton père. Le faite que tu es eu une aventure avec une sang-de-bourbe peut encore passer à ton âge les pulsions ne peuvent se contrôler.  
  
A ces mots un brouhaha venant du reste des élèves se faisait entendre.  
  
Lucius : Mais de là, à les apprécier et à renier qui tu es.....Dis-moi que ceci n'est que pure facétie.  
  
Drago : Les bleus sur mon visage répondent-ils à tes questions ?  
  
Lucius : C'est cette sang-de-bourbe qui te manipule, il va falloir que tu apprennes à te contrôler et ne pas te laisser manipuler par tes hormones.  
  
Drago : Ce ne sont pas mes hormones Père, c'est mon cœur.  
  
Lucius : FOUTAISE !!  
  
Drago : Pourquoi détestes-tu les enfants de Moldus ? En fait pourquoi détestes-tu les personnes sans pourvoir magique ?  
  
Lucius : Tu oses me demander cela ?  
  
Drago : Oui pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ne sommes pas différents, cette frontière entre les sorciers et Moldus n'est que pure bêtise. A part la magie qu'est ce qui nous différencie réellement ? Tu peux me répondre ?  
  
Lucius resta sans voix à ces questions.  
  
Drago : Hum, je m'en doutais bien.  
  
Puis Lucius remarqua la présence d'Hermione et de ses amis.  
  
Lucius : C'est elle ?  
  
Drago :....  
  
Lucius : REPONDS ?  
  
Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre. Hermione fit un pas en avant.  
  
Hermione : Oui, c'est moi.  
  
Tout le monde fut étonné par cette réponse. Les chuchotements se firent de plus belles. Lucius la regarda l'aire indignée.  
  
Lucius menaçant: Vous.  
  
Drago s'approcha de son père.  
  
Drago : Si tu la touche, ne serai-ce qu'un seul des ses cheveux, je...  
  
Lucius : Tu ?  
  
Drago : tu en subiras les conséquences.  
  
Lucius : Alors tu lui fais plus confiance en elle qu'en moi ton propre père ?  
  
Drago : M'en laisses-tu le choix ?  
  
Lucius : Considère que tu n'es plus mon fils, n'attend plus rien de moi désormais.  
  
Drago : Je n'attendais plus rien te toi depuis longtemps. C'est toi-même qui à construit ce faussé entre nous deux, pas elle.  
  
Soudain Dumbledore apparu.  
  
Dumbledore : Je ne savais pas que vous nous feriez l'honneur de votre visite Monsieur Malfoy. J'aurai pris les dispositions pour vous accueillir comme il se doit.  
  
Lucius : Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, j'étais juste venu voir comment allait mon fils.  
  
Dumbledore : Je vois.  
  
Lucius : Je dois m'en aller. Considère ceci comme un adieu Drago.  
  
Drago : C'est dommage qu'on en arrive là, tu n'as même pas pris le temps de la connaître.  
  
Lucius lui un fit dernier sourire sarcastique et parti comme il était venu.  
  
Dumbledore en s'adressant au reste des élèves: Je cois que vous aviez autre chose à faire jeune gens.  
  
A ses paroles tous les élèves partir en direction de la sorti, qui, bien entendu, était gardé par Rusard. Drago se tourna vers Hermione.  
  
Drago : Je reste sans voix.  
  
Hermione : Je n'ai pas peur de ton père, enfin presque. Mais au moins nous n'aurons pas à nous cacher.  
  
Drago : Ne t'inquiet pas, il ne t'arrivera rien. Pas vrai Potter ?  
  
Harry : Exact.  
  
Drago : Wesley ?  
  
Ron : La question ne se pose même pas.  
  
Hermione : Mon dieu, que de garde du corps à mon service. Alors ? On y va ?  
  
Drago : Je vous suis très chère.  
  
Ils partirent tous les deux, main dans la main vers la sorti.  
  
Harry : Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.  
  
Ron : Oui mais je reste tout de même sur mes gardes.  
  
Voilou, petit chapitre mais quel rebondissement. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci. 


	4. chapitre 4

Coucou tout le monde je voudrai tout d'abord remercier nephthy82, Megane Malfoy et sohaya pour leurs soutiens et aussi pour préciser une chose, dans ce fanfic il y aura certes un peu d'action mais c'est avant tout une fanfic basé sur la philosophie donc ne vous étonné pas s'il y a beaucoup de blabla. Merci  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
Drago et Hermione passèrent une somptueuse journée malgré l'altercation qu'ils avaient eut avec Lucius Malfoy. Quand ils rentrèrent au château, Harry stoppa Drago.  
  
Harry : Malfoy je voudrai te parler.  
  
Hermione : Harry ?  
  
Drago : Bien.  
  
Hermione : Mais ?  
  
Drago tout en lui souriant : Ne t'inquiet pas.  
  
Harry et Drago s'écartèrent du groupe pour aller discuter.  
  
Drago : Alors qu'as-tu à me dire ?  
  
Harry : Voilà, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu es bien sincère avec Hermione enfin je veux dire que depuis toutes ses années tu l'as méprisée et que maintenant...  
  
Drago : Oui, j'ai compris. Tu as raison de te méfier j'en ferai de même.  
  
Harry : Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que bizarrement j'ai envi de te faire confiance.  
  
Drago : Tu peux me faire confiance, lorsque le jour du jugement dernier arrivera, je serai là pour couvrire tes arrières.  
  
Harry : Quoi ?  
  
Drago : Hermione m'a parlé de la prophétie.  
  
Harry : Tu nous aideras ?  
  
Drago : Biensur.  
  
Harry : Mais pourquoi ? Nous n'avons jamais été amis tous les deux, pourquoi ferais-tu cela ?  
  
Drago tout en regardant le décore: Harry, sais-tu pourquoi les Gaulois se sont fait envahirent par les Romains ?  
  
Harry : Heu nan pas vraiment, pourquoi cette question ?  
  
Drago souriant : Hé bien je vais te le dire pourquoi, le patriotisme n'existait pas encore dans ce pays, en effet l'empire Gaulois était divisé par des clans. Chaque clan avait des divergences envers les autres. En claire ils se faisaient systématiquement la guerre. Lorsque les Romains arrivèrent, ils se sont fait battre, car à la différence d'eux, l'armée Romaine été soudée. Les Gaulois auraient pu gagner s'ils avaient mi leurs désaccords de côté pour défendre leur pays car ils étaient assai nombreux. Mais les Gaulois étaient trop fiers pour ce lier à chacun. Bien entendu lorsqu'ils en sont aperçu, il été trop tard la Gaule été devenu une province Romaine.  
  
Harry : Oui, j'ai compris. C'est ce que voulait dire le choixpeau magique ?  
  
Drago : Exactement. Mais lorsque l'on élargit le sujet, on se rend compte qu'il ne s'agit pas que d'un peuple mais du monde entier.  
  
Harry : Oula tu vas loin toi. C'est fou ce que tu es devenu.....philosophe.  
  
Drago : N'est-ce pas la seule matière où nous pouvons exprimer notre avis librement ?  
  
Harry : Lol oui mais on s'égard.  
  
Drago : Oui, bref pour conclure, tu es un Griffondor et moi un Serpentard mais en y réfléchissant notre réelle différence est la couleur de notre cravate, tu n'es pas d'accord ?  
  
Harry : Vu sous cet angle oui, mais malheureusement le reste des Serpentards ne sont pas de ton avis.  
  
Drago : Certains commencent à l'être.  
  
Harry : Quoi tu fais de la propagande ?  
  
Drago : Non, j'exprime mes idées, libre à eux de les partager. Je n'ai plus goût au pouvoir. Tu sais pour certain, dire que nous sommes tous égaux serai de leur dire que le soleil ne se lèvera plus.  
  
Harry : Mais pourtant toi tu l'as compris.  
  
Drago : Disons que j'ai découvert qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière les dunes du désert.  
  
Harry : (°° ;) ?  
  
Drago : Enfin pour dire que tu peux compter sur moi quand tu devras.....  
  
Harry : Tuer.  
  
Drago : C'est ça qui te pose un problème ?  
  
Harry : Oui, tuer ou être tuer. Soit je risque de mourir soit je deviens un meurtrier.  
  
Drago : Hum je vois, en fait le véritable problème c'est que tu ne te sens pas capable de tuer.  
  
Harry : En quelque sorte, de plus il n'est pas impossible que cette prophétie ne me concerne pas.  
  
Drago : Prophétie ou non tu es lié à Voldemort.  
  
Harry était étonné que Drago puisse mentionner sans problème le nom de Voldemort.  
  
Harry : Lié ?  
  
Drago : Oui, Voldemort a voulu changer son destin en devançant les étapes de son histoire, à cause de cela l'équation entière a été modifiée, en essayant de te tuer, il a désigné lui-même son exécuteur.  
  
Harry : Je crains de ne pas comprendre.  
  
Drago : Réfléchis, si Voldemort n'avait pas eu connaissance de la prophétie, tes parents seraient sûrement encore en vie et toi tu n'aurais pas eu cette cicatrice.  
  
Harry : Oui, Dumbledore m'avait déjà parlé de cela.  
  
Drago : Chacun est maître de son destin, c'est à nous seul, de décider qui nous voulons être. Bien avant ta connaissance de la prophétie tu voulais déjà venger tes parents alors pourquoi changer ?  
  
Harry : Par ce que je suis seul dans cette histoire.  
  
Drago : Oui tu seras seul face à Voldemort mais si tu prenais le temps de te retourner tu verrais tes deux fidèles amis t'épauler. Tu te sens seul mais depuis le début ils sont là risquant leur vie pour toi et ils ne cesseront de te suivre.  
  
Harry baissant les yeux : Oui tu as raison même si pendant le combat j'étais seul, pendant la bataille ils étaient là. C'est pour cela que tu veux m'aider....pour protéger Hermione ?  
  
Drago : C'est l'une de ces raisons, mais la première avant tout, c'est préserver la vie car j'aime notre planète ainsi que ses habitants. Et c'est cela aussi que tu dois te mettre en tête, en nous débarrassant de Voldemort tu sauve des millions de vies humaines, je dis bien humaines et non sorciers ou moldus. Tu comprends ? Tu ne deviendras pas un meurtrier en le tuant car il est déjà mort, son âme est morte depuis fort longtemps c'est le monstre que tu dois tuer. Harry : Oui, oui je comprends parfaitement, vu sous cet angle la situation devient plus logique. Depuis quand n'as-tu plus peur de prononcer son nom ?  
  
Drago : Jadis il y a eu pire comme dictateur.  
  
Harry : Pire ?  
  
Drago : Oui, Lors de l'essor de Voldemort il y a eu des milliers de mort, lors de l'essor de Hitler il y en a eu des milliards. Il n'y a pas que les sorciers qui sont dangereux ? Vous sous estimez trop les non-sorciers.  
  
Harry : Non-sorcier ?  
  
Drago : Je n'aime pas le terme Moldus, en employant ce mot j'ai l'impression qu'on parle d'une autre race.  
  
Harry : Je vois, la réponse à la question posée à ton père était « humain » ?  
  
Drago : Tu n'es pas si stupide que je le pensais.  
  
Harry : Et toi si naïf qu'il y paraît. Je n'aurai jamais cru avoir un jour cette discussion avec toi.  
  
Drago : Moi non plus.  
  
Harry : On devrait envoyer tous les Serpentards faire une cure au Japon.  
  
Drago : Hum. Bon sur ce, je dois y aller.  
  
Harry : Oui moi aussi.  
  
Les deux garçons se séparèrent.  
  
Drago : Si je puis te donner un conseil Harry, sers-toi de la faiblesse de ton ennemi pour le vaincre.  
  
Harry : Et comment le saurai-je ?  
  
Drago : Ha ça, c'est à toi de le découvrire.  
  
Et parti. Une foi arrivée à la salle commune Harry s'assied sur le divan quand soudain.  
  
Hermione : De quoi avez-vous parlé ?  
  
Harry : Du desert et de ses dunes.  
  
Hermione : Quoi ?  
  
Harry : Ne t'inquiet pas je n'ai pas joué au grand frère jaloux. On a discuté voilà tout.  
  
Hermione : Ho. Et alors ?  
  
Harry : Alors....tu aurais pu tomber sur pire lol.  
  
Hermione : HARRY !!  
  
Harry : Hé ne te fâches pas lol.  
  
Ron : Moi, je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu sois avec Malfoy.  
  
Hermione : Ron.  
  
Ron : Mais comme tu es ma meilleure amie j'aurai la lourde tâche d'accepter cette alliance. Harry et Hermione : Ron.  
  
Voilou un chni chapitre, ça cogite ça cogite lol. Ba c'est en attendant le dénouement de l'histoire, patience. 


End file.
